In recent years, as a multi-function tape player has been more developed, more electronic devices have been employed in an apparatus. FIG. 59 is a sectional view of a cam device for mechanically actuating a cassette tape in a conventional tape player apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 4-10136. In the drawing, reference numeral 301 denotes an operation mode switching cam, 302 is a horizontal head base backward cam for the cassette tape, and 303 is a cassette vertical cam. As shown in FIG. 60, these cams are rotated to move links 304, 305, and 306 respectively having pins engaging cam grooves in the respective cams so as to actuate mechanisms for a carry in/out operation of the cassette, movement of the head, switch-over of a run direction during playing back, and so forth.
Though many electronic devices have been increasingly employed and multi-functional operations have been required, complicated mechanical links as shown in the conventional embodiment are in actuality essential for drive (such as fast forward, or playback) of the tape. Consequently, as more electronic devices have been employed in the apparatus, the need to simplify these mechanical portions, reduce the number of parts, and so forth has given. Further, there are caused important problems relating to fabrication of the apparatus, in that the mechanical portions should be assembled at higher efficiency, the apparatus should be made more compact, and so forth.